fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodline/transcript
PROLOGUE Obstetrics Exam - Viral Worries (Bolivia sits and looks at a peaceful image on a nearby monitor while her physician draws blood from her arm and her mom waits at her side) ROSA OPORTO: You're almost done. MARILYN DUNHAM: How long ‘til we get the results? ROSA OPORTO: I arranged to have the labs run in house. We'll know by the end of the day. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, you know, if Rachel was a carrier, then... MARILYN DUNHAM: Honey, you are a different person than your sister. Nothing is set in stone. (to the physician) Rosa, would you please talk to her? ROSA OPORTO: Viral Propagated Eclampsia is dormant until pregnancy and undetectable before eight to ten weeks. So until we get the results of today's screening, nothing is certain. You may not be a carrier at all. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. But it's hard to believe that when the odds are eighty percent that I am. ROSA OPORTO: On average. And, yes, the fact that Rachel had VPE puts you in the highest risk group. It's okay to want to prepare yourself. Look... I know it's easier said than done, but my best advice to both of you is take it a step at a time. Return Trip - Mom Support (Marilyn drives her daughter back to the apartment to drop her off after her pre-natal exam) MARILYN DUNHAM: (consoling) Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There's still a chance. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Mom, you weren't listening, were you? There is an eight out of ten chance that I'm a carrier, and if I am, there's only a handful of cases where either a mother or a baby survive delivery with VPE. So I don't really have a choice. And let's face it. (slight dismay) I mean, I'm alone. My job is all-consuming. My life is hardly conducive to parenting. MARILYN DUNHAM: Well, what about the father? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, we've been over this. MARILYN DUNHAM: You met a man in a bar while Frank was out of town -- Honey, that just doesn't sound like you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (curt) Well, I never said that it was one of my finest moments. MARILYN DUNHAM: Well, I'm sorry, but I don't mean to be -- BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Judgmental? MARILYN DUNHAM: Judgmental. I-- I just want you to have the support that you need. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: And I do. You and Lincoln should get together and commiserate. He's not happy about this either. MARILYN DUNHAM: That doesn't change the fact that you'd make a wonderful mother someday. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Mom... (gets out of the vehicle after Marilyn stops in front of the apartment entrance) Okay. Thanks for driving me. MARILYN DUNHAM: Are you sure you're okay? I can come upstairs with you if you like. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, I'm good. MARILYN DUNHAM: Alright, listen, call me as soon as you hear anything, good or bad. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I will. MARILYN DUNHAM: I love you. (throws a kiss) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You too. MARILYN DUNHAM: Bye. (Dunham closes the car door and turns and walks to the front door of the apartment complex as Marilyn drives off) Bolivia's Apartment - Justified Paranoia BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (turns and suspiciously scans the neighborhood before she enters the building. answers a call on her earpiece) Dunham. LINCOLN LEE: (calling from the office) Hey, it's me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. LINCOLN LEE: You okay? You sound distracted. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (swipes her access card and enters the building while a bald man wearing a Fedora and dark suit watches from across the way) No, I'm good. (explains herself as she approaches her own apartment) You know, I'm probably just being paranoid. I didn't actually see anybody. LINCOLN LEE: But you said you saw someone yesterday. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I - I think so. I mean, I thought that I did. LINCOLN LEE: I'm sending over a security detail. (begins typing on his desktop command monitor) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln, you really don't have to do that. LINCOLN LEE: Well, I'm your Commanding Officer, so your permission's irrelevant. Besides, if you're concerned you're being followed, there's probably a reason. They'll be there within the hour. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (as she enters her apartment and locks the door securely behind her) Okay. Thank you, Lincoln. LINCOLN LEE: Hang tight, Liv. (ends call) (Dunham puts down her shoulder bag, then studies a favorite picture. she turns and receives an electric zap by one of the two men that have snuck into her home. she collapses to the floor) ACT I Fringe Division - Agent Missing LINCON LEE: (walking the corridor toward the Situation Room) You're kidding me. You went on a date with 'Bug Girl'? AGENT FRANCIS: Oh, you're so smug. You know, at least I make attempts. You don't even try to go out. LINCOLN LEE: That's because my new position demands the majority of my time. AGENT FRANCIS: Oh, your excuse is smug. AGENT #1: (intercepting Lee as he enters) Excuse me, sir, the detail you requested has reached the location. LINCOLN LEE: Let me know as soon as they're in place. AGENT #1: Yes, sir. LINCOLN LEE: (as she walks off) Thank you, Agent. AGENT FRANCIS: I already told you. I'm not calling you "sir". LINCOLN LEE: Alright. Then tell me about ‘Bug Girl’. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright. First off, her name is Mona. LINCOLN LEE: Mona? AGENT FRANCIS: It was tea, and, uh, I'm not going any further than that. LINCOLN LEE: Why not? AGENT FRANCIS: Buddy, why don't you stop focusing on me and just admit... you've got a thing for Liv. LINCOLN LEE: (semi-bluffing) That's ridiculous. Although I do think if she was going to cheat on Frank with someone... (thinks better of what he was about to say) ...you know what? It's none of my business. AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah. I knew that was driving you crazy. LINCOLN LEE: (answers call on his earpiece) This is Agent Lee. (raises eyebrows) What? (grows concerned) When? Liberty Island - Notifying The Boss BRANDON FAYETTE: (standing with the senior politician) Sir, I understand you have strong reservations. But from everything we know, Peter is uniquely suited to power the machine. And if we fail to determine a reliable way to cross between worlds -- SECRETARY BISHOP: I have already stated my opinion. We are not experimenting on children. I have made myself clear. (activates video call from his Adjutant) Yes. MAJOR WARNER: (on screen) Mister Secretary, Manhatan Fringe Division, Agent Lee. SECRETARY BISHOP: (activates earpiece) Agent Lee, what is it? LINCOLN LEE: Sir, Olivia's been kidnapped. SECRETARY BISHOP: What do you mean, kidnapped? LINCOLN LEE: Agent Dunham suspected she was being followed. Security detail found signs of a struggle and her door was wide open. SECRETARY BISHOP: Has anyone made contact with demands? LINCOLN LEE: Not yet, but I spoke to her forty minutes ago, so it hasn't been long. SECRETARY BISHOP: Have you contacted Echelon? LINCOLN LEE: As soon as I heard. They're activating the satellite. SECRETARY BISHOP: I don't need to tell you, Agent Lee, how crucial it is that this matter be resolved safely. I want information as you receive it. LINCOLN LEE: Yes, Mister Secretary. (ends call) AGENT #1: Echelon Satellite tracking online. (beep) Busy Streets - Tracking Olivia LINCOLN LEE: (on earpiece to Situation Room) Give me some good news. AGENT #2: We got her, sir. LINCOLN LEE: Where? FRINGE AGENT #2: North Moore Street moving east toward the harbor. Speed is fifty kilometers per hour. AGENT FRANCIS: (to tactical assault team as they load into a panel van) Let's go! KIDNAPPER #2: (to his co-conspirator in the back of their van as they drive through traffic with Olivia) Prepare to make the transfer. Let me know when you're ready back there. AGENT #1: She stopped moving. Corner at Mason and Tobey. AGENT FRANCIS: (to the tactical squads as they pile out of the van) Box positions. Front and back covered. On my signal. LINCOLN LEE: (after searching the area with his tracking device and only finding Dunham's electronic device in the bushes) Son of a bitch. AGENT FRANCIS: They knew she had a tracker. Bayard Warehouse - Phase One (a medical team in scrubs and masks transfers Dunham to their makeshift medical facility. they prepare and inject large doses of serum into their restrained abductee) DOCTOR: What's next? DOCTOR #1: Phase one has disrupted the regulatory process. By now, all inhibitory proteins should be blocked. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (groans) NURSE JOYCE: Doctor, she's coming to. DOCTOR #1: She's a fighter... Like they said. (as Dunham tries to mouth a few words) Let's put her back out. NURSE JOYCE: This will help with the pain. Good. You should start feeling that right away. DOCTOR #1: (to the nurse) Let us know when she's ready. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (groggily, as the nurse points a large piece of medical equipment at her abdomen) What are you doing? NURSE JOYCE: Just try to get some sleep. I'll come back and check on you. (turns down the lighting and leaves the small enclosure) (Dunham is left dazed and alone, to rest. her fetal son is visible on the monitor, and very active) ACT II Fringe Division - Failed Tracking AGENT FRANCIS: (enters the headquarters with his superior) So much for trackers being classified. I mean, that was a waste of valuable time. LINCOLN LEE: The trackers -- they're organic technology. AGENT FRANCIS: Okay... which means what? LINCOLN LEE: They're distinct in every person. And untraceable without the Echelon Protocol. So there's only one way that the kidnappers would know about the trackers. Either this is an inside job or someone sold the information. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (interrupting the two agents) Excuse me, Agent Lee, I was told that you wanted to see me right way. LINCOLN LEE: Yes. I need you to construct a database. I want the names and background of everyone that has clearance high enough to know about our tracking protocol. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, sir. In the meantime, I think that you will want to look at this. (guides the two agents into an active computer screen) I've reviewed the traffic for a three-block radius around Agent Dunham's residence. There's an anomaly -- the same commercial vehicle has cruised past her building six times in the past week. The chances of that are 1 in 756,000. It is a clear statistical outlier. AGENT FRANCIS: You said a commercial vehicle? AGENT FARNSWORTH: It's registered to a livery service. (the two agents leave the looker) Taxi Station - Interrogating Henry HENRY HIGGINS: (in his taxi, listening to a song while enjoying his electronic comics in his portable computer) Yo, he's crazy. (startled by a siren nearby) AGENT FRANCIS: (aims a gun to the taxi driver) Fringe Division! Hands on the wheel! LINCOLN LEE: (aims his gun) Get out of the car! HENRY HIGGINS: Which one is it? LINCOLN LEE: Out of the car! (opens the door) HENRY HIGGINS: Okay, okay. LINCOLN LEE: Turn around! (grabs the driver and holds him onto the taxi) AGENT FRANCIS: Where's the Show Me? HENRY HIGGINS: It's in the front seat. (the agent looks for the driver's ID) LINCOLN LEE: Where's Agent Dunham? HENRY HIGGINS: What? LINCOLN LEE: You've been driving by her building -- why? HENRY HIGGINS: I'm a cab driver. I got fares all over. (quickly gives in) Alright. I was worried about her. That's all! Once in a while I drive by, make sure she's okay. That's not a crime. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright. (reads from the driver's Show Me) Henry Arliss Higgins. He lives on Hastings Avenue. Wife's Jasmine. Daughter's Laura. LINCOLN LEE: How do you know her? (the driver plays coy) Don't you push me, Henry. Agent Dunham happens to be a very good friend of mine. HENRY HIGGINS: Sure don't seem that way. Not from what she's told me. AGENT FRANCIS: You know Dunham. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah, I do. I know you too. This is the second time you've pointed a gun at me. The first was the day I met her. AGENT FRANCIS: You're the cab driver from the gas station. LINCOLN LEE: You helped her get away. HENRY HIGGINS: Well, she... she threatened me. LINCOLN LEE: Where is she? HENRY HIGGINS: How would I know? I didn't expect she would come back here. LINCOLN LEE: What do you mean, back here? Bayard Warehouse - Baby Update DOCTOR #1: (approaches Bolivia, checks her eye) Don't move, please. (the patient struggles) Up her to fifty milligrams. That should keep her knocked out. NURSE JOYCE: (surprised) Fifty milligrams? DOCTOR #1: (confronts the doubting nurse) Is there a problem? NURSE JOYCE: No, Doctor. DOCTOR #1: Good. How's he doing? NURSE JOYCE: He's doing very well. (Dunham is worried and confused. looks at her unborn son in the monitor then to his abdomen) Abdominal circumference 160, head 170, biparietal diameter 40. DOCTOR #1: Shouldn't be long now. I'll make sure everything's ready. NURSE JOYCE: I'll administer the sedatives. It's time for your pill. (takes a pill out of the bottle) BOLIVIA: (struggles) No, I -- NURSE JOYCE: It's for your own good. (holds Dunham's cheek) There's no time for discussion. Now, do I need to call the orderlies or not? (Dunham calms down) Good girl. (Dunham voluntarily accepts the pill) Now, just... relax. (Dunham swallows) (as the nurse leave, Dunham spits out the pill) Taxi Station - Speculated Switcharoo HENRY HIGGINS: All I know is she was scared. She kept on saying people were trying to convince her that she was someone that she wasn't. LINCOLN LEE: What people? HENRY HIGGINS: People she was running away from. You guys, I guess. AGENT FRANCIS: So she said she wanted to go home. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah. To some guy. Named Peter. LINCOLN LEE: Peter? HENRY HIGGINS: That was his name. Look, I didn't want to get involved in any of this. But she... she got to me. LINCOLN LEE: And you said after you helped her get to Liberty Island, you didn't see her again? HENRY HIGGINS: I didn't expect to… ‘til I ran into her a few weeks ago on the street. Only she acted like she didn't know me. Like her mind got wiped. When someone knows you and then all of a sudden they don't... I don't know. I - I got worried. Look, I'm not trying to ruffle any feathers here, guys. There's some things a guy like me shouldn't know about. I get it. But you start hearing things about some other universe... it's hard to ignore. LINCOLN LEE: What did you just say? HENRY HIGGINS: (on the Fringe Division black car) What about my taxi? AGENT FRANCIS: Okay, this is... seriously messed up. LINCOLN LEE: He knows way too many details to be lying. AGENT FRANCIS: What are you thinkin'? LINCOLN LEE: Remember after Liv's breakdown when she came back to field duty? AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah. LINCOLN LEE: You asked me if I thought it was possible for our Olivia to be switched with the one from the other universe. AGENT FRANCIS: And you said I was crazy. LINCOLN LEE: What if you're not? Peaceful Park - Confirmed VPE MARILYN DUNHAM: (walks with her dog and receives a call) Hello? ROSA OPORTO: Marilyn? It's Rosa. I've left several messages for Olivia, but I couldn't reach her. MARILYN DUNHAM: Oh, well... I'm sure something must have come up at work. Do you have her test results back? ROSA OPORTO: Yes. I'm sorry. Olivia is a carrier for VPE. (sits down in a nearby bench) Listen, I'd like Olivia to meet with a trauma counselor here on staff, Beau Amaral. He's wonderful. He can talk to her. MARILYN DUNHAM: I'm sure that'll be helpful. ROSA OPORTO: Marilyn? MARILYN DUNHAM: I'm here. ROSA OPORTO: Tell Olivia to call me when you talk to her. I'd like to schedule the procedure as soon as possible before there's any risk to her health. MARILYN DUNHAM: Okay, I'll tell her just as soon as she calls back. Thank you, Rosa. Bye. (ends call) (the unlucky mother looks at a grandmother, mother and daughter enjoying their time together at the park) Bayard Warehouse - No Escape (the nurse switches off the medical equipment. Dunham picks up a scalpel. attempts to take off the strap. screams of tummy pain.) NURSE JOYCE: (presses the intercom button) Doctor, we're ready. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What -- what-- what are you doing to me? (something inside Bolivia's abdomen is moving) ACT III Liberty Island - Half-Truth SECRETARY BISHOP: (with his back to the agent) And this all from a cab driver. LINCOLN LEE: Yes. With all due respect, sir... if there's any truth to what he's saying, it could be a lead. I need to know. Was our Agent Dunham replaced with theirs? SECRETARY BISHOP: (faces the agent. walks towards him.) She was. Yes. And during that time, our Agent Dunham infiltrated their Fringe Division. LINCOLN LEE: I wish I was told sooner. SECRETARY BISHOP: You weren't told because it was classified. Our Agent Dunham returned safely to our side weeks ago. LINCOLN LEE: And theirs? SECRETARY BISHOP: Sent home. (sits down) I'm beginning to think that... not sharing this information may hinder your ability to find Olivia. LINCOLN LEE: What are you thinking? That this all may have something to do with her abduction? SECRETARY BISHOP: Agent Dunham is carrying my grandchild. It wasn't part of the mission. When she was on the other side, Olivia and my son got close. I believed the child and Olivia would be safer if no one knew the truth. LINCOLN LEE: Who else knows about this? SECRETARY BISHOP: As far as I know, just Olivia and I. LINCOLN LEE: Do you think she could have been taken by invaders from the other side? SECRETARY BISHOP: I imagine it's possible. Or, if as you suggest... that this could be an inside job. None of us is without enemies. LINCOLN LEE: You're suggesting this may be about you? SECRETARY BISHOP: (leans forward) My son was taken from me, Agent Lee. The notion that I might lose my future grandchild is simply impossible. I will answer your questions. I will give you complete access to Olivia's mission files. Whatever it takes -- find her. LINCOLN LEE: I'll do my best, sir. (leaves the room) Bayard Warehouse - Phase Two (the pregnant patient is transferred by the medical team to the testing facility) DOCTOR #1: How are her ligaments doing? NURSE JOYCE: Supple. The chemicals are working. DOCTOR #1: Okay. Calibrate the joint expander to eighteen degrees. If her bone can withstand it, increase to twenty-three. (checks blood sample in the microscope) Hemoglobin count six point seven. NURSE JOYCE: That's low. DOCTOR #1: I agree. It's borderline. (checks Bolivia's now full-blown belly) Utero-placental blood flow is inadequate. Is her pain management on schedule? NURSE JOYCE: Yes, Doctor. I gave her the last sedative twenty minutes ago. DOCTOR #1: Administer another twelve units of plasma immediately. NURSE JOYCE: This will be her fifth transfusion. DOCTOR #1: Duly noted. NURSE JOYCE: Acceleration at this rate is difficult in the best of circumstances. With her erratic vitals – DOCTOR #1: We will take appropriate precautions. NURSE JOYCE: I'm not sure they exist. If her body isn't ready -- DOCTOR #1: We have the timetable. There will be no adjustments. Initiate Phase Two. NURSE JOYCE: Have you emptied your bladder? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, I feel really kinda dizzy. NURSE JOYCE: Did you empty your bladder? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You're an obstetric nurse. You must feel some kind of calling to do something so selfless. You know, to help women bring babies into the world. I think I may have VPE. In fact, I probably do. My sister and her baby didn't make it through labor. Both their hearts gave out. You cannot be okay with what they're doing to me. If you don't make them stop, then they're gonna kill me and they're gonna kill the child that I'm carrying. You don't have to do... anything. You just have to leave me alone just for a minute. Please. Okay? NURSE JOYCE: We're starting the next phase in twenty-two minutes. And believe me, you don't wanna be standing when it happens, so stop wasting time. Empty your bladder and let's get on with this. Fringe Division - No Baby LINCOLN LEE: Whoever kidnapped Olivia knew she was implanted with a subcutaneous tracker. AGENT FARNSWORTH: All employees with Level Five clearance had access to the biometric tracking protocol. I compiled the database, but without another variable, the list is fairly extensive. AGENT FRANCIS: We have another one. LINCOLN LEE: What we're about to tell you requires Level Ten clearance. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Sir, I'm nowhere near that level. LINCOLN LEE: Concerning this matter, you are now. AGENT FARNSWORTH: What is it? LINCOLN LEE: Agent Dunham is pregnant with Secretary Bishop's grandchild. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Oh, I see. I'll start by cross-referencing agents with clearance with those who also had access to Agent Dunham's medical records. LINCOLN LEE: Let me know as soon as you're done. (leaves the two male agents) AGENT FRANCIS: (sees Marilyn escorted by an agent in the elevator) Marilyn's here. Did you call her? LINCOLN LEE: I thought it was time she knew. I sure don't want to do this. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright, listen, I'll talk to her. You deal with Travis Bickle. Come on. Coppola... "You talkin' to me?" LINCOLN LEE: No idea. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright. Point is, Henry's probably done with his statement. I'll deal with Marilyn. LINCOLN LEE: Thank you, Charlie. AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah, buddy. (leaves to talk to Marilyn. sitting down talking to Marilyn.) We're working every lead. Every Agent in this office, they're doing everything they can to find her. MARILYN DUNHAM: How long has she been missing? Hmm? I knew that something was wrong because...Doctor Oporto said she wasn't answering her phone calls. AGENT FRANCIS: Who's Doctor Oporto? MARILYN DUNHAM: It's her obstetrician. AGENT FRANCIS: There's a possibility that... her kidnapping relates to her pregnancy. MARILYN DUNHAM: She can't have the baby. There's -- there's no way she can have the baby. Bayard Warehouse - Chinatown Escape NURSE JOYCE: You need help with your slippers? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. (slowly takes off her slippers. punches the nurse. grabs the scalpel and points at the neck of the nurse.) You're gonna get me out of here. NURSE JOYCE: You're making a big mistake. Help! In here! You can't leave! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Either I leave or you bleed to death. DOCTOR: Where is she? Don't worry. She won't get far. (pregnant lady runs. thunder clashes. a masked person passes by.) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (continues running. at the window of a restaurant) Hey! Hey. Please, can you let me in? (inside, a lady busy hoovering) Hey! (bangs the door) Help me! Oh! (sits down, grabs her abdomen, screams in pain) ACT IV Fringe Division - Chinatown Call (Agent Dunham holds her belly and screams of pain. she stands up and walk across the street, passing by a display of chinese clothes store. she stops at the phone booth and picks up the phone.) LINCOLN LEE: Impound brought your cab around. It should be waiting for you on B-4. HENRY HIGGINS: Valet service, huh? LINCOLN LEE: Look, I know you still have questions, but I can't impress this on you enough -- what we've talked about is restricted information. HENRY HIGGINS: Ah, don't worry. I'm not talking. Not that anyone would believe me anyhow. LINCOLN LEE: (activates his earpiece) This is Agent Lee. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln! LINCOLN LEE: Oh, my God, Olivia. Where are you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm in Chinatown. I'm not exactly sure where. LINCOLN LEE: Listen carefully. I want you to look around and tell me what you see. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (in distress) Okay. I see a... a dragon. It's red. And there's a noodle store. Listen, Lincoln, I need a doctor. I think... I think that the baby's coming. LINCOLN LEE: What? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: They accelerated the pregnancy. LINCOLN LEE: Alright. You're gonna be okay. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I need you to speak to my mo--ther! (drops the phone. finds the medical personnel following her.) LINCOLN LEE: Liv, what's happening? Olivia, can you hear me? I need a trace on that call that originated in Chinatown! HENRY HIGGINS: I know a shortcut. LINCOLN LEE: Yeah? HENRY HIGGINS: I'm a cabbie. I know every shortcut. (closes elevator) (at chinatown, the pregnant woman holds on to a young woman after being chased by her kidnapper) YOUNG WOMAN: What's wrong with you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, God, I need help! Oh! (screams in pain as the bystanders watch her suffer) (at Fringe Division, the looker operates her machine while the cabbie and the agent is on the car) AGENT FARNWORTH: She called from a phone booth. Canal and Market. AGENT FRANCIS: Did you get that? LINCOLN LEE: Canal and Market. Got it. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah. We're close. LINCOLN LEE: What about the medical team? AGENT FRANCIS: They're en route. LINCOLN LEE: Tell them she's in labor. AGENT FRANCIS: That's impossible. LINCOLN LEE: No. They accelerated her pregnancy. AGENT FRANCIS: Lincoln. Listen to me. I spoke to Marilyn. There's something wrong. She won't make it through delivery. LINCOLN LEE: (arrives at the scene) Fringe Division! Out of the way! HENRY HIGGINS: (yells something incomprehensible) Fringe! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh! Oh, Lincoln, I think the baby's coming. LINCOLN LEE: Let's get her inside. (carries the pregnant lady with the cabbie to a chinese store. lays her to the ground with her head resting on his legs. the crowd outside watches.) HENRY HIGGINS: Right here, right here. Olivia... my name is Henry. I delivered my little girl in the back of my cab. It's not exactly a medical degree, but I can help out until the ambulance arrives. LINCOLN LEE: You can trust him. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. It's nice to meet you, Henry. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah. You too. May I? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sure. HENRY HIGGINS: Now, get your knees up. Okay? Easy. Okay? Nice and easy. (positions the pregnant woman) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln, did you talk to my mom? (holds onto the agent) Oh, God. LINCOLN LEE: Just squeeze my hand. As hard as you need to. HENRY HIGGINS: You're feeling it like you need to bear down. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Mm-hmm. HENRY HIGGINS: That's okay. This baby on its way. LINCOLN LEE: You just look at me. You don't think about an hour from now. You don't think about a minute. We're gonna focus on this moment, okay? It's you and me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: God, I'm scared. HENRY HIGGINS: Put your chin to your chest. It'll help. Okay, and I need you to push. One, two... Three. Keep pushing, keep pushing. Four, five. LINCOLN LEE: That's good, that's good. That's really good. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You promise me that you will stay until this is over. LINCOLN LEE: There's no place else for me to be. HENRY HIGGINS: That's it. You're doing so good. Okay, you're almost there. Come on, push. One, two... LINCOLN LEE: I love you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Promise me you'll save the baby. LINCOLN LEE: Liv... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Promise. LINCOLN LEE: Okay. I promise. HENRY HIGGINS: Oh, my God, I see his head! Alright, you gotta go. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going! There it is! There it is! He's here. He's okay. He's okay. (the newborn baby screams) LINCOLN LEE: You hear that? (the new mother is unconscious) Liv? He made it. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh... (regains consciousness) LINCOLN LEE: He's fine! (touches the baby with the mother) You -- you have a son. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He's beautiful. (at a distance, an ambulance siren is heard. the crowd outside begins to clap. the nurse is just outside of the store) ACT V Hospital Hallway - Banter LINCOLN LEE: I wonder what she's gonna end up naming him. AGENT FRANCIS: She didn't tell you? LINCOLN LEE: No. AGENT FRANCIS: I'll give you a hint. It's not Lincoln. LINCOLN LEE: You don't know anything, do you? AGENT FRANCIS: No, I don't. But I had you going. LINCOLN LEE: Can't believe Liv is a mom. AGENT FRANCIS: Listen, you did a good job, sir. Broyles would be proud. LINCOLN LEE: Hold on. Did you just say sir? AGENT FRANCIS: Don't get used to it. Hospital Staircase - Job Well Done SECRETARY BISHOP: Any news? LINCOLN LEE: We found the location where they were holding her. Abandoned building on Bayard Street. Techs are there now. SECRETARY BISHOP: Have they found anything? LINCOLN LEE: No, sir, not yet. SECRETARY BISHOP: I want security assigned at all times. Until we find whoever did this, Agent Dunham and her baby are still at risk. LINCOLN LEE: I've arranged for Secret Service. There's an agent outside her room right now. SECRETARY BISHOP: Thank you, Agent Lee. Your hard work will not go unrewarded. I'll go up and... meet my grandson. (climbs to next floor) LINCOLN LEE: Yes, sir. AGENT FRANCIS: He should have told us. LINCOLN LEE: Which part? Olivia's Room - Adoration MARILYN DUNHAM: He's a miracle. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: They said it was the acceleration. That the...the virus couldn't replicate as fast as the pregnancy. MARILYN DUNHAM: Whatever the science is... he's still a miracle. Hospital Staircase - Distrust LINCOLN LEE: They put an imposter on our team to protect their mission. And do the math. Olivia, when she came back -- wasn't it around the time Broyles disappeared? AGENT FRANCIS: It was. LINCOLN LEE: Makes you wonder what else we don't know. AGENT FRANCIS: Yes, it does. Olivia's Room - Blood Sampling BOLIVIA DUNHAM: As soon as I found out I was pregnant, all I did was think about whether or not I had the condition. I never actually spent any time thinking about... being a mom. I mean, I... now I just -- I don't know if I'm ready. MARILYN DUNHAM: To tell you the truth, all you need to do is love him. And you can figure out the rest as you go on. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm gonna need your help. MARILYN DUNHAM: I hope so. NURSE: Sorry to interrupt. How are you feeling? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Good. NURSE: I'll be right back. MARILYN DUNHAM: Do you mind if I tag along? NURSE: Not at all. You're a handsome little fellow, aren't you? Oh, Sweetie! MARILYN DUNHAM: Ooh! NURSE: (to technician) That goes to the lab. (to baby) What a good boy. It's okay. It's okay, Sweetie. (to Marilyn) There's your grandson back. MARILYN DUNHAM: Oh! Yes! You are so brave. Yes! Hospital Stairwell - Sample Intercepted THE OBSERVER: (on communication device) It is happening. BRANDON FAYETTE: Why did you tell Lincoln so much? SECRETARY BISHOP: He's a good Agent. And smart. The lie would have made him grow suspicious. And I trusted that you wouldn't fail. BRANDON FAYETTE: We didn't. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes